World Famous?
by Lyoko Master
Summary: The Code Lyoko gang & Herb get a 2 year recording contract and become a world famous band.
1. We made the list!

"WHAT?" I heard two muffled screams through the wall, made, most likely, by Yumi and Aelita. You see, we had been picked as one of the bands to play at the school dance. Apparently, Yumi and Aelita had just found out. I ran next door, and sure enough, Yumi and Aelita had a copy of the band registration sheet, with a large check mark on it, in their hands, two pairs of ecstatic and glittering eyes fixed upon it. Yumi looked up and saw me, a smile on her face. "And when," Yumi asked, "did _you _find out about this?". I smiled back and said, "Two hours ago. I thought you _girls_ would like to find out for your self's.". Yumi Got up, shut the door and kissed me. She must have forgotten that Aelita was there, for, once she gained access to my mouth, which, frankly, I quite enjoyed, Aelita started to giggle. Yumi immediately stopped, addressed Aelita, in a friendly manner that "Whether she liked it or not, she was going to go some place else for half an hour and then **_KNOCK_** before she came back in.".

Aelita nodded… and walked out the door, still giggling, heading for   
Jeremie's room. Yumi locked the door and walked back. "That was interesting…" I said, and stopped. I leaned over to Yumi and, entering the appropriate access code, gained access to Yumi's mouth, We had… our _tongues_, that is, has a wrestling match, which apparently Yumi won. I heard a rattling of the door handle, and 2 seconds later, Odd popped in. Yumi didn't notice because she was facing the opposite direction, and Odd had been very quiet. I quickly un-tied my tongue from Yumi's and whispered to her that odd was standing right behind her. She smiled, and swung her elbow backwards, which caught Odd square in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, trying to catch his breath. He was muttering something under his breath… something along the lines of 'one day, when you least expect it, I'm going to smash your house window with a potato gun." Or something like that.


	2. He's doing WHAT!

"Hi, Jeremie!" I heard Aelita say. I nodded, "Fine. Hey, I heard a scream across the hall. I take it you and Yumi Just found out about playing at the dance, right?" She nodded. "Ulrich came in to see what all the fuss was about, and Yumi… she must have forgot I was there, because she told him we made the list, got up and kissed Ulrich… what do you call it when you use your tounges in a kiss… oh yeah, Yumi _french _kissed him…". I started to laugh. "Want to go for a walk?" she asked. I said, "Sure, why not?". We were walking down the walkway to the park, in the school grounds, and for no reason that I can attach an explanation to, she hugged me. I _immediately_ had what Ulrich called 'blood relocation' or, in English (what most people call it), a boner. I could have sworn that it was sticking out as far as a flagpole, but Aelita seemed not to notice, so it eventually… mellowed itself. For some people, it is quite hard to have a boner, but _I _had to be _one _of the people that has one every every chance I get. How does that work? Anyways, me and Aelita were talking, and as if on queue, Sissi walked up to us and said, "So, I hear your band is playing at the dance. Who's doing what?". Aelita told her," Yumi and Ulrich are doing lead vocals, Odd is doing the sound effects and D.J. Table, Me and Jeremie are doing a two-set keyboard… and Herb asked us if he could be in our band, so he's doing the drums. He is really good, actually…". When Aelita said Herb was doing the drums, Sissi froze and asked, "He's doing WHAT! He's in _your_ band! But- but, I asked him if he wanted to be in my band and he said 'no' so I figured that he just didn't want to be in a band. Oh… I'm going to get you _people_ one day… you just wait.". And she stormed off.


	3. The Matrix, Reloaded?

Yumi decided that the theme for the dance was going to be 'leather' and the name of our band would be 'The Lyoko Team'. So, we all took $300 out of our bank accounts and went on a leather shopping spree. Me, Jeremie, Odd and Herb got those leather cloaks and head bands, like Neo on 'The Matrix'. Yumi and Aelita bought leather jackets and boots. Oh, have I mentioned, Odd took and passed –like all of us- a driving test and bought a motorbike. What colour, you ask?　 Purple. Trademark Odd... Anyway, it was the weekend, and we were all practicing our moves. Sissi came along, and every time she did, Herb hid behind a tree. One time we didn't see Sissi, and she saw Herb. "I have been looking for you for the past two days! Where have you been?" She started yelling at him. He started to speak, but Sissi cut in again. "What are you doing here? Why are you in their group? _What about ME AND NICHOLAS_?" She stopped. Herb started speaking, "I am sick you _USING ME_! You have been _USING ME_ to get everyone out of the way so you can get to Ulrich! Well, you know what? _I AM **SICK** OF IT_… The Board will now speak. Everyone that thinks Sissi and Nicholas have been using me, say Aye. All against, say Nay.". A whole succession of 'Ayes' were heard, and only one 'Nay' was heard… from Sissi. Herb started again, "The votes are unanimous. Thank-you for voting.". Sissi tried to punch Herb, but he bent back, and she missed him. She tried to kick his irreplaceable parts, but Aelita grabbed her leg in mid-kick and flung her backwards. Odd caught her, and placed her on the bench. "I think I pulled a muscle… my thigh… my thigh…" Sissi was whining. "_DON'T FUCK WITH THE LYOKO TEAM!_" all of us said in unison, with our arms crossed and a smirk on our faces. Sissi glared at us. And we left.


End file.
